Traditionally, scanning systems have been utilized for scanning data for predetermined data. For example, such predetermined data has oftentimes included data predetermined to be unwanted (e.g. malware, etc.). In various frameworks, it is desirable to scan data in the form of messages in the context of a messaging system. However, scanning systems have often exhibited inefficiencies when scanning such messages.
For example, when an outgoing message is sent to a destination, a copy of such message is sometimes stored as a sent message. Thus, the outgoing message and the copy of the message have the same content. However, message scanning systems have generally scanned both outgoing messages and sent messages. As a result, such message scanning systems typically perform redundant scanning, which can needlessly utilize limited resources, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.